


I'll Be Gone

by AngieImagines



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Bigfoot is mentioned, Blood, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Older Keef (Invader Zim), Rated for swearing, Slight Blood but nothing crazy, Swearing, Violence, both are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieImagines/pseuds/AngieImagines
Relationships: Dib & Keef (Invader Zim), Dib/Keef (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I'll Be Gone

Keef walked into his house with his boyfriend Dib close behind him, shutting the door in silence. The pair had been out ghost hunting and a near-death experience was NOT one of the things Keef had on his list for the day. 

“So Dib… are you going to explain to me why you thought this was a good idea?” Keef said in an almost passive-aggressive tone. He was very angry, and Dib could easily tell. The two of them had been together for years now and each one knew each other down to the last little detail. 

“What? Why wouldn’t it be a good idea? We got proof! Actual proof of the paranormal!” 

Dib pulled the pictures out of his pocket as well as a sample of blood they had gathered from the creature. It wasn’t easy, and of course, Dib had almost gotten them killed, but in Dib’s eyes, this was completely worth it. 

“Are you seriously asking me why almost killing us was good enough for a vial of bigfoot's blood!?” Keef wiped at the dried blood and mud that was now staining his happy yellow shirt. He was livid. How could Dib not see how bad this was?

“Oh! C’mon, Keef! It wasn’t that bad!” Dib spoke nonchalantly. That was the last straw for Keef before he finally lost it.

“No, Dib! No! I’m not going on more hunting adventures with you, and you aren’t doing it again either! If I had realized how bad they could be I would have stopped you from going into the woods in the first place!” Keef was on the verge of tears at this point. How could Dib brush this off like that?!

“Get off my back, Keef! I’m fine!” Dib shoved the evidence back into his coat pocket, shrugging his shoulders.

Keef’s eye twitched as he let the tears flow.

“No, you aren’t, Dib! You almost fucking died out there! Are you fucking INSANE?!” 

Regret. That’s the only emotion Keef could feel as he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He said- no he SWORE he would never call Dib anything like that. But there was no denying it now, especially not after catching the sheer betrayal Dib was experiencing before his face morphed into one of utter rage. 

“D-Dib… I…” He was at a loss for words. What could he say though? There wasn’t anything Keef could do to take it back now. Dib had heard him loud and clear.

“No, Keef. I heard enough.” Dib stated flatly, Keef hardly recognizing the sound of Dib’s boots on the wooden floor as they wandered their way over to the front door. Without thinking, Keef bolted over to Dib, grabbing onto his arm like a vice, tears finally pouring from his eyes in desperation. 

“N-no! Dib, please! J-just let me fix this! I can’t do this without you!” Dib yanked his arm free from Keef’s grasp, growling lowly as if telling him to “back off”. 

“No! I’m leaving!” Dib reached for the door handle before Keef’s words stopped him again.

“D-Dib! Let’s just talk this out-”

Dib roared, shoving Keef into a table, knocking over some glass trinkets, the sound of them smashing to the floor almost deafening.

“FUCK! YOU!” Keef was silent at that, looking into the honey-brown eyes that were now devoid of life.

“I should have fucking known… you are just like everyone else…” With that, Dib was gone, the only trace of him ever being there in the first place was the lingering scent of Dib’s cologne. Keef wrapped his arms around himself, allowing sob after sob to wrack through his body. 

\------------------------------------

Dib slammed the door to his bedroom, ignoring the sound of Gaz yelling from the other room. He didn’t care enough to bicker with her right now. Dib’s eyes immediately landed on Keef’s shirt laying on his bed. It was by far one of Dib’s favourite possessions. Well, was. He grabbed the shirt, balling it up and throwing it in the trash.

Item after item was trashed, destroyed, or smashed to the ground. Anything and everything that reminded him of Keef was not left unscathed. Dib was feeling so many emotions right now. Anger, disgust, hurt, but most of all he felt betrayed. The one person he believed he could trust just threw it all out the window.

Are you fucking INSANE?!

The words echoed endlessly through his head, his nails digging into his arms as he tried to get the little voice to go away. It only got louder and louder until it felt as if Keef were standing right there. 

Dib looked into the mirror, a grimace covering his face. He punched the mirror without a second thought, his reflection shattering before him, little bits of glass embedding themselves into his fist. He ignored the pain. Dib was panting and huffing and crying, his entire body shook with the force of each inhale and exhale. His movements came to a halt, however, when he spotted a small picture on his dresser.   
It was an adorable picture of him and Keef, the two staring at each other with longing in their eyes, genuine smiles on both of their faces. By this point, Dib had stopped all of his movements, his body rigid as tears fell to the floor. 

They looked so happy together…

Dib’s eyes twitched as he sobbed, letting out a loud wail as he collapsed to the ground. His knees hit the floor, every fibre of his being suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of complete and utter sadness. 

Everything was so good for them… How did this happen?... How did this fucking happen??

\------------------------------------

It had been at least two days since their fight, and Dib had tried to go back to normal. It wasn’t easy putting on a facade of happiness when your (ex?) boyfriend just betrayed your trust in the worst way possible. Dib couldn’t ignore the worry he felt though when he realized the red-head was completely absent from school on both days. 

When school ended that day, Dib found himself walking the path to Keef’s house. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Keef when he got there, but all he knew was that he missed him dearly. He was still angry of course, but he knew he acted out of line, and the two of them couldn’t just stay like this forever. 

Dib stopped in front of the door of the red-headed family, watching as Keef’s younger (though much lankier and taller) brother answered instead.

“Oh, hey, Dib! What brings you here?”. Meef was just as, if not more cheerful than Keef usually was. Bright teal eyes stared down at him. Dib always found it sorta creepy how similar Keef and Meef’s eyes were. 

“Oh...uh… Hey Meef, I just came over to talk to Keef”, Meef's face fell at that, his cheeriness gone in a flash.

“Ah… well, Dib, you can’t do that cus he’s not here…”

Dib gave Meef a confused look.

“Well then, where is he?”

Meef looked worried as he spoke.

“Keef has been missing for two days now, Dib… he left all of his stuff here, even his phone! Nobody has seen him ever since he went into the forest alone. He looked so sad too. He was just crying and mumbling about something before telling us he was going to Mc’Meaties.”

“Dib’s pupils contracted violently, becoming small pins. Keef was in the forest. The forest they almost both died in. The forest where unknown creatures lived. The forest where Keef was going to die in if Dib wasn’t quick. 

“U-uh! Thanks, Meef! I gotta go!” Dib ran off before Meef could even get a word in.

“I didn’t do anything, but uh... You’re welcome”. Meef closed the door with a shrug, going back to his usual daily activities as Dib sprinted towards the forest. 

\------------------------------------

Dib wasn’t one to panic easily, but the very idea that Keef might be dead wasn’t very appealing. It was one of the worst thoughts Dib had ever had. He felt sick to his stomach. He was running between trees, ignoring the loose branches he would surely need to fish out of his hair later. All that was on his mind was Keef.

He was running for what felt like hours before he finally found something. Something that made his stomach do unpleasant flips. It was blood, human blood. 

The thick scent of iron only got worse as Dib moved his way through the never-ending trees which towered above him. After a moment more, Dib found himself in a clearing, the sound of Keef’s screams now finally reaching his ears. It didn’t take long for Dib to land his eyes on the scene unfolding in front of him. 

Keef was backed into a corner, a large, growling beast looming over the curled up form on the ground. It violently threw Keef across the clearing, his body thudding against a large rock with a small splatter of crimson. 

Dib ran on instinct at this point. He barely remembered shooting the monster point-blank and making it run off in fear. He barely remembered calling out Keef’s name as he ran over to the bloody and beaten body. All he was thinking about now was patching up the large bloody hole in his front. Dib always packed hunting gear in his backpack, and he was lucky he did.

The vast amount of weapons and medical equipment came in handy right about now. Dib’s thoughts were stopped in their tracks when a small weak voice spoke up.

“Y-you… came?...” Keef said, not wanting to believe that Dib had come for him. He knew Dib was one to hold a grudge, and he was surprised as to how Dib even found him. He was too weak to bombard Dib with questions though, trying his best to keep his eyes open as he was being patched up in a tender and loving way. 

Dib was crying, muttering under his breath about the amount of blood seeping out of Keef’s injuries. 

“You came…” Keef stated, once again, his hand reaching up to Dib’s face as he smiled weakly.

Dib placed his hand over the smaller boy’s hand, tears welling up in his eyes at the sudden realization that they had almost just lost each other. 

Dib chuckled dryly before leaning down and giving Keef a passionate kiss. In the few days they had been apart, Dib didn’t realize how much he missed these soft lips against his own.

When they pulled away from each other, Keef sat up, pulling Dib roughly into a hug.

“Dib… Dib, I’m so sorry… I didn’t-” Dib shushed him, looking deeply into Keef’s emerald eyes before sighing contently.

“It’s okay Keef… I forgive you…”

The pair shared another lingering kiss before pulling away once more, simply enjoying the other’s presence.  
\------------------------------------

It was months later when the two finally found themselves trusting each other again. They were simply laying down on Keef’s bed, watching TV as they snuggled up close. This had become routine for them. They hardly said anything to each other, simply basking in the warmth of each other's arms.

Nothing in the world could make Dib happier than being in the loving embrace of his little ray of sunshine.


End file.
